


You Make Me Buzz Like An Astronaut

by chefsoojin



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, actress au i guess, im just soft for mishu man dont touch me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefsoojin/pseuds/chefsoojin
Summary: Miyeon is a well-known movie actress. Shuhua is a pretty new TV actress. Let's pair 'em up.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 52





	You Make Me Buzz Like An Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's been so long since i last wrote sumn, so i thought i'd treat u (and myself, tbh) with a story. so here u go! my very first multi-chaptered fic !! aaaa hope u like it!!
> 
> also hmu on twitter and cc: @chefsoojin 💗

“Well I’ve seen better,” is the first thing that comes out of Miyeon’s mouth as she finishes reading the script that her manager sent her that morning. Minnie insisted that she give it a look because the role is _oh-so-perfect_ for her, and she is _oh-so-sure_ that fans would love to see a new side of The Cho Miyeon. And while it’s true that the material is new, and a _little_ different, something holds Miyeon back.

“It’s a cliché romance story, Minne,” Miyeon starts. “Don’t you think my career’s _past_ _clich_ _é_?” she says, putting emphasis on the last words to be sure the girl beside her gets it. 

Minnie just stretches her arms lazily and makes herself more comfortable at the sofa, _Miyeon’s sofa, mind you,_ and looks at Miyeon like she’s got all the time in the world to argue about this particular topic. 

“Yeah, and that’s why it’s _great_ for you! It’s cliché, and you have never done any common roles before! And aside from it’s romance, the movie’s _gay_ , Miyeon, with a capital letter G. It’s something unexpected, but nothing out of the ordinary for _you!”_ Minnie explains. “Your fans will absolutely love it. Besides, you _know_ we need a little more gay representation here. Who’d be best to do that other than out and proud top actress Cho Miyeon?” her manager continues, wiggling her eyebrows.

Miyeon considers this. If she was being honest, she _can_ see herself playing this role. And Minnie was right. This is nothing out of the ordinary for her. After all, she was known for playing unconventional roles. 

She remembers her first starring role being controversial. It was a feminist movie, written and directed by her college friend and senior Irene Bae, and unknowingly to them at that moment, would become a box-office hit _and_ a breakthrough for more female-centered movies in the Korean film industry.

The roles she accepted after that were uncommon, to say the least — ranging from an outlaw planning to overthrow the government to a forger who steals money from the rich to give to the poor, so she easily became well-known as sort of the non-conformist actress, all the while _becoming well-known —_ receiving awards and trophies and gaining fans left and right, even having a few haters, her career was quite a fun roller coaster ride.

But this is also why she’s skeptical about accepting this material — it’s purely romance. She had never done that before. Sure, she’s had some love interests for her other movies, but in her six years in the movie industry, she’s never accepted a role for just that. A romantic plot. And if she’s being honest, she’s a little nervous about it. What if her fans don’t like seeing her all vulnerable and preferred her as the heroine shaping an era?

But there’s no way she’s letting her friend know that. So instead she says,

“Fine, I’ll study the material again and think it through.”

“YAY OH MY GOSH—”

“But no promises, Kim Minnie. I’m still not fully convinced.”

_“Awww.”_

-

She studies the script again that night, weighing out the pros and cons of her accepting the role. She’d actually been the first choice for this movie, and aside from the material being fairly interesting (it was about a writer choosing between her friends, figuring things out for herself, and finding love along the way, so it’s not exactly _subpar_ , it still has great undertones and layers, Minnie _is_ great at picking out scripts that would best suit her _and_ keep her interested after all), she only has to audition for this role once, for formality's sake, and, _if_ she accepts, the role is hers. And that is pretty sweet.

Miyeon was looking at the choices for the casting when she sees the name of her future _(if ever)_ co-star.

_Shin Ryung to be portrayed by:_ **_Yeh Shuhua_ **

The name had been pretty familiar to her, and she’d been seeing the other actress’ name pretty often on the news, mainly because Yeh Shuhua isan up-and-coming actress that is dubbed as the “New Romance Princess” of television drama. At least that’s what the news says. And Minnie. That girl’s a sucker for TV dramas.

And so Miyeon decides that if she would ever accept the role, she needs to know whether she can be attuned to act well with her leading lady. She types the name _Yeh Shuhua_ on her iPad and clicks on the first show she sees.

_‘Well, Miss Yeh, you'd better impress me.’_

**Author's Note:**

> how'd u all like it? i'd love to hear about what u think so feel free to comment and talk to me on my accs <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
